Recently, smart phones rapidly distributed in several years combine mobile communication and personal computer's functions (installation of an operating system, drive of an application, Internet connection functions) and have become part of our real life.
In addition, since innumerably diverse applications (hereinafter, referred to as ‘app’s) of the smart phones have been developed and continue to be evolved, they provide a lot of conveniences based on ideas useful in real life.
Although distribution of the smart phones and development of the applications continue to be expanded, applications related to virtual photographing for taking images in an online space and allowing users to participate in online are insufficient quantitatively (in number) as well as qualitatively.